How it was meant to be
by shadowimage
Summary: Tommy is heartbroken that Kat died due to complications from being pregnant. He wants to be left alone and thinks he finally gets his way when one petite brunette shows up on his doorstep ready to help her fallen friend and she will not take no for an answer. A one shot I thought of while watching television and trying to get over writers block.


Tommy sits in his house staring at nothing in particular. He had been doing that a lot lately and his friends were worried that he would remain almost in a vegetarian state for the rest of his life. When Billy showed up to check on him that is how he found in sitting in the living room staring at the wall unmoving.

Billy frowns as he stares at Tommy. "Hey Tommy, did you work out today?"

"Huh… oh hi Billy, I did not hear you come in," Tommy tells him.

Billy sits down next to Tommy. "My mother made you a casserole; I went to Angel Grove to see my parents and she thought you could use a healthy meal." Billy sets the casserole on the table.

Tommy does not even glance at the casserole. "Tell her thank you for me okay."

"I sure will, say how about we go outside for a while," Billy places a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "What have you done today?"

Tommy rises off the couch. "I got up today; isn't that enough?"

"No, that is not okay," Billy stands up and grabs the casserole. "Look I am going to heat a plate of this up and you are going to eat it and we are going to do something."

Tommy shakes his head no. "I am not hungry." "Suddenly I am tired, maybe we can reschedule."

"You need to eat something and we are all worried about you," Billy sighs. "I understand how you feel but you need to take better care of yourself."

Tommy narrows his eyes at his friend. "You understand what I am going through!" "None of you can even comprehend what the hell I am going through."

Billy walks into the kitchen and places the casserole in the refrigerator. He walks back into the living room. "Maybe I do not completely fathom what you are experiencing but I am your friend and I want to help you." "When was the last time you ate anything or went outside?"

"Not since my mother went home," Tommy stops looking angry at his friend. "I appreciate what you are trying to do really I do but what I really need right now is for everyone to stop trying to baby me and let me deal with this my own way."

"Tommy, we just see you slowly self-destructing and we only want to make sure you are alright." Billy looks Tommy in the eyes. "How you are behaving will only make matters worse for you if you do not try and get well."

"I just need some time to myself and I want you guys to just give me that," Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "Billy, I am not thinking about suicide or anything close to that." "All I want is just some time to myself; that is all I ask."

Billy nods his head. "Okay, I will tell everyone to give you some space but you need to promise me that you will eat three meals a day, go outside and get some fresh air, read a book even if it is the Bible, watch television or a movie, and turn on the radio sometime." Billy looks Tommy directly in the eyes. "We will call you and if we think that we need to see you than we will visit."

Tommy gives Billy a small smile. "I promise to do most of those things and in time do all those things." "In time I will attend school and morph into my old self."

"I will go and let you start your healing process." Billy gives a small chuckle. "When I envisioned you healing I imagined you sitting in a room with incest mediating inserting those things into your body."

Tommy could not help but give his friend a little laugh. "That is what you are supposed to do if you are injured." "I made you watch one too many martial arts movies."

"At least tell me that you have been training," Billy asks him.

"I will start back training; martial arts soothes me," Tommy opens the door for Billy.

Billy hugs Tommy. "I can take a hint." Billy gives his friend a look before he walks out the door. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Tommy waves goodbye as he closes the door. Okay, I would eat some of that casserole but I am just not hungry. I can make use of the kitchen though and sit in a chair.

Not even five minutes later the doorbell rings. I thought I told Billy to tell the others not to visit me now. If it is Billy, I might just have to dump that casserole all on him. Tommy looks at the refrigerator before he hops out the kitchen chair and walks to the front door. "Billy if that is you on the other end of the door than prepare to wear that casserole." He unlocks and opens up the front door expecting to see Billy ready to jump out the way. "Kim, what are you doing here?"

Kim stands on Tommy's tiny porch. "I… thought you could use a friend."

"A friend, a friend… where were you when my fiancé and baby died." Tommy narrows his eyes at Kim. "Ooh, here comes a better question." "What about the day of their funeral huh!"

"Can I come inside and explain please," Kim pleads as she tries to look him in the eyes.

Tommy's response was to storm away leaving the door open.

Kim picks up her suitcases, steps inside the house, and closes the door before she locks it. She sets her suitcases down and walks into the living room. "Tommy please let me explain."

Tommy frowns at Kim. "What excuse will you give me hum?"

"Before we began; should I make you something to eat?" Kim cannot help but to stare at Tommy. She was shocked at how he looked mainly because she had never seen him look so disheveled ever even when they were put through the ringer by evil.

"Do not try to act as if you care about me now Kimberly," Tommy sneers. "Why just you asking that make me want to laugh hard and I have not laughed hard in a few months."

Kim takes a deep breathe. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"Oh so you are going to make this all about you and start from when you were born," Tommy rolls his eyes at Kim. "You are so stuck on yourself it is not even funny."

"I deserved that," Kim sits down on the couch next to Tommy. She tries not to flinch as he moves to the opposite end of the small couch. "When I heard about Kat's death I was next to perform my routine." Kim holds up her hand to stop Tommy before he interrupts her. "I was sitting on the bench waiting for my turn when one of the assistant coaches approached me." "When Frank approached me I thought he wanted to tell me I would do excellent," Kim moves a lock of hair out of her face. "He told me that he had some sad news for me and did not want to give it to me right at that second but he had no choice and told me that an acquaintance of mine had died." "He said that Adam had called the main office and someone found him and told him about the call." Kim shakes her head. "I did not have any time to process what I had just heard; he told me and barely thirty seconds later my name was being called." "My mind seemed to have gone blank and I have no idea how I performed that routine."

Tommy stares at Kim. "What about the funeral than; why weren't you there?"

Kim bites her bottom lip. I wish he would stop staring at me as if I am the devil reincarnated. "After the performance; I was numb and just went through the motions of accepting the gold medals and interviews." "Honestly, I have no idea how I got home."

"You were so upset that Kat and our baby had died that you went into shock?" Tommy laughs bitterly. "From the way I remember it; you and Kat were not on the best terms."

Kim frowns at painting on the wall. "I wanted to go but I did not know if you wanted me there." "With the way we left things between the three of us and just a feeling I had I just did not want to make it too awkward for you."

"I would have thought you had enough compassion to overturn any unpleasant feelings you harbored to Kat or me and our unborn child and showed up." Tommy's frown deepens.

"Okay, I felt afraid of what you and her parents would think." Kim twirls a lock of hair with her finger. "Tommy, I knew you were upset with me and I know that she talks to her parents and that they would have known about Kat and my spat." "I doubt they would have wanted me there."

Tommy shakes his head at Kim. "I would have wanted you there and I think that they would have wanted you there and have put that petty conflict aside for their daughter's and grandchild's funeral." "Jesus Kim, I was out of it but I still noticed that you were not there."

"That is why I felt awful after I missed the funeral and thought long and hard about how to make it up to you." "I know that does not make up for all that have happened but I am sincerely sorry." Kim looks at her hands. "The fight between Kat and I was senseless and uncalled for."

"The argument should not happen at all," Tommy glances at Kim. He almost felt bad for her but he could not bring himself to.

Kim sighs, "I wanted to take back all that I had written in that letter." "The first chance I got I booked a flight home." Kim shoulders slump as she remembers what occurred. "Jason had told me that he was planning to visit his parents and you all so I called him and asked him would he mind meeting me at the Angel Grove airport." "I could tell by the sound of his voice that he did not think my retuning home was a good idea." "When I asked him about it; he flat out told me that Kat and you were a couple." Kim shakes her head. "I lost it and called her immediately but I did not know that she was pregnant I swear."

"Pregnant or not Kim; we were over and I was with her," Tommy tells Kim.

"Do you really think that way Tommy?" Kim stops twirling her hair. "What if I had told you that I wanted you back and she was not pregnant?"

Tommy throws up his hands. "Maybe I would have gotten back with you but she was pregnant and that changed everything."

"Which is perfectly reasonable; you are the perfect gentleman," Kim looks straight into Tommy's eyes. "I would never wish for her to die or that baby to die." "That is not me and I need to know if you believe that."

"What does it matter if I do or don't?" Tommy questions.

Kim's lower lip quivers. "That is why I stay away; I had all these crazy thoughts running through my head and I was clamming up."

"So what you are saying is that I should feel sorry for you and forget about what happened to me because you were upset." Tommy rolls his eyes. "Just get out."

"Tommy, that is not what I was suggesting at all," Kim begins to cry silently.

Tommy could feel his heart feeling sorry for her. He tried to fight it. "Then explain to me what exactly did you mean?"

"I did argue with Kat but I did not want any real harm to come to her or that baby." Kim wipes the tears off her face. "When I called Kat and told her how could she date you especially after all that had happened between us, she told me that she could do as she pleases and that you had two were happy." "I just lost it and told her off." Kim shifts on the couch. "Kat really stuck it to me when she announced that she was pregnant and that you had purpose to her."

"When Kat told me she was pregnant I was shocked but after I thought about it I purposed and we began to make plans for the future." "We decided on me working and studying at the community college while she remained at home and put off school," Tommy smiles.

Kim smiles with him. "Can you tell me what happened?" "I was too ashamed to ask the others."

"We searched for schools and homes and I found this home," Tommy settles back into the couch. "Moving in she felt a little tired so I had her rest for a few days." Tommy frowns. "She insisted that she was fine when I asked her how she was and if we should go to the hospital."

Kim wanted to hold Tommy's hand but was afraid he would pull away from her. "Did it have to do with the move and her carrying things?"

"The guys told her that she should just sit in the car and wait but she was persistent and carried boxes that were much too big for her." Tommy looks at his hands. "I should have made her sit down but I thought what the hay she is barely along."

"Oh, was that the cause of her and the baby's death?" Kim asks barely above a whisper.

Tommy shakes his head no. "It was tied to it; see Kat had a condition and it developed into other complications once that condition came into effect." Tommy makes a fist. "Kat slowly began to feel tired and get sick but she just shrugged it off and said that it was because of being pregnant." Tommy slams his fist against the arm of the couch. "It had been a month after we moved into the home, she was almost two months and she felt this intense pain and went down." "I could tell it was intense by the way she clutched her stomach and just fell down."

"All Tommy, that must have been awful," Kim takes a chance and places her hand over his.

"It was awful and at the hospital the doctor came to Kat parents and me with a sad face." Tommy voice becomes different and the grief in his voice is existent. "He… said that they tried everything that they could do but with the conditions it was too late and she died and the baby was obviously died as well." "Since hearing that I have been primarily a zombie; losing my fiancé and kid in one night."

Kim squeezes Tommy's hand. "I just feel horrible that I was not there for you." "My heart is breaking for you; what can I do to make it up to you?"

"I see you have bags with you," Tommy questions.

Kim nods her head. "Oh yeah, I thought you could use the company and I brought food that I desperately need to get into the refrigerator and freezer." She hops up and rushes to one suitcase. "Just stay there or better yet go shower and shave while I fix something to eat." Kim wheels the suitcase into the kitchen and Tommy laughs. "Ha, I got you to laugh," Kim tells him as she sticks her head in the living room.

Tommy nods his head into agreement. I guess she did. He does as she says and showers.

"Hey, now there is a man that resembles the Tommy that I know," Kim places a bottle of juice on the table. Is it wrong for me to want to hold him tonight?

"You did all of this in the amount of time I took a shower and shaved," Tommy looks impressed.

Kim grins, "I learned from the best; being taught by world renowned teachers as I traveled the World." "This is a lovely home and I must admit I am a little jealous."

Tommy sits down at the table. "You could buy any home that you want."

"I can do that but it would be a house and not a home," Kim sits down. "My parents sold the only home I knew then my dad moves to another city and barely keep in contact with me, and my mother marries and moves to Pairs." Kim pours juice into her cup. "She only wants me around when she feels the need to show me off to her friends."

"Well, you can always come here and visit with my parents," Tommy laughs. "They need someone to fuss over."

Kim looks mortified. "Oh my gosh, Tommy I did not mean to ramble on about my meager problems when yours are so much worse." "I am so sorry."

"Kim, it is okay truthfully I needed to forget about my problems and think about someone else's," Tommy gives Kim a small smile before he begins to eat. "So did you not see the casserole in the refrigerator or did not have a taste for it?"

"I saw it alright but I thought you would want something fresh and that seems to be a casserole that some parent made a day or two ago." Kim pours juice into Tommy's cup.

Tommy snickers, "Billy's mother made that." "I am impressed that you guess that."

"Well want me to tell you what gave it away besides the color," Kim asks.

"I sure do," Tommy chews on a piece of steak. This should be interesting.

Kim swallows a piece a steak. "The pattern on the dish screams old middle age." Kim makes a face. It is so easy to guess things like that.

Tommy lets out a hearty laugh. "I am definitely using you as my personal shopper."

"Oh great, use me to make sure you do not look bad," Kim sips her cup of juice.

"Really, what's with the tone; you always wanted to be my personal shopper." Tommy dips his spoon into his corn and eats a spoonful of corn.

Kim shakes her head. "Yeah, when we were dating, I had to make sure you were stylish."

Tommy sets his spoon down.

"What?" Kim looks at Tommy with a concern look on her face. "Was it something I said?"

Tommy looks Kim in the eyes. "I am sorry for how I treated you earlier and I know you will say I do not have to apologize but I did." "What you said about when we were dating made me think about the times I would think about what would have happened if Kat had not gotten pregnant." "I know was evil earlier but that was me dumping all those feelings on you about not being there for me when that was one of the times I truly needed you and me missing you."

Kim bites her bottom lip and sets her fork down. "I came here with the intent to help a friend become better and not make you love me like you once did."

"I know you did come here to help me but would you be opposed to me loving you the way I did before?" Tommy asks with a strain in his voice.

"Truthfully, I want that more than anything but your wellbeing is my main priority," Kim tells him honestly. "When I heard how bad you had become I knew that I had to help you any way I could or I could not live with myself if anything serious happened to you."

Tommy cocks his head to the side. "If I wanted to make love to you tonight you would let me?"

Kim gulps. "Did I just hear you right?"

"Would you do it because you wanted to be with me again or out of pity," Tommy asks.

Kim bites her bottom lip. "Um the first choice … definitely." "Hey we have time to figure all that out besides after a few days you might think differently."

"Why would I feel differently," Tommy questions as he stares intently into her eyes.

"Any little thing might make you not want me," Kim looks away from Tommy.

Tommy scoots his chair next to Kim's and gently grabs her head. He makes her look at him. "If I could deal with you shopping and taking me along and you taking an hour to get ready than I can still tolerate whatever you throw my way." "Did that guy do or say anything to you?"

"Howie would tell me when we fought that I was useless like my mother and good as arm candy." Kim wanted to bite her bottom lip again. She did that out of habit when she was nervous. "He basically told me that I would amount to pleasing a man because I looked like a good lay and I have tons of money."

Tommy's eyes narrow. "I wish you would have told me this." 'Even if Kat and I remained together, I would have still helped you."

"I know Tommy but I did not want to intrude and with the fight I did not think it was smart to."

"Kim do not ever feel as if you cannot come to me for anything," Tommy softly caresses Kim's cheek. "I feel like finding Howie and kicking his ass."

Kim chuckles, "As tempting as that is; I do not ever want to think about him again." "Your touch is golden and you know exactly what to say because of that I am not upset about what he put me through anymore."

"Good, I got exactly what I wanted than for you to not think about him ever again." Tommy caresses Kim's lips. "I cared deeply for Kat and I am truly unsure if I would have stayed with her if she was pregnant or not or came running back to you." "I just wanted to make that clear; so with that aside what do you say about holding me tonight?"

Kim leans into Tommy's touch. "I am glad that you said that I do not want any unclear feelings between us." "I know that you cared for her are you would have dumped her the minute you found out I wanted another chance to be with you."

Tommy nods his head. "She was something and our unborn baby made us have a bond."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have waited to have sex," Kim shivers as Tommy's caress goes from her lips to her neck. "Maybe you would not have had sex with Kat and I could have come to Angel Grove and seduced you."

"Kimberly, you are one in a billion," Tommy chuckles. "I could just picture it."

Kim smiles, "I know Handsome and that is why I am top dog."

Tommy shakes his head at Kim. "Never change."

"One of my dreams is to be a wife and a mother," Kim looks into Tommy's eyes. "With Howie I thought I could get that; he had me fooled." "Tommy, I am sorry for being stupid and letting him come between us." "He made me think I would never have a family if I left him but I smugly told him that you would give me another chance and we would have it all."

Tommy stares intensely into Kim's eyes. "I want you to get out all the feelings you have for him good or bad because I do not want him to ever come between us again." "Secondly, I want to finish this meal later and take you upstairs."

Kim trembles at Tommy's last comment. "He is a tool bag asshole who I will never think about again and the only good thing he did for me was show me who I am truly meant to be with."

"Is he out of your system," Tommy questions with an eyebrow rose.

Kim nods her head yes. "Completely gone from my mind, body, and soul." "The time I will even consider the name Howie will be from the Backstreet boys."

"Good," Tommy leans and kisses Kim with a passion.

"I am glad I never slept with anyone else but you," Kim whispers from swollen lips.

Tommy smile was enormous. "That is some of the best news I have heard in a while."

"Glad I could do that for you," Kim tells him before he kisses her again.

"How about we put the food up and go upstairs," Tommy suggests again.

Kim trembles again as he has one hand planted in her long tresses of hair and the other hand roaming from her breasts to her leg. "I am with that plan; I just hope you can keep up especially since you have not been eating and sleeping properly."

Tommy gives Kim a sexy smile. "Oh I can definitely keep up with you Beautiful." He gives her one more long searing kiss before he rises with her to put the food away. "I wondered if I would ever be able to call you that again."

"With a nickname like that I should have never broken up with you," Kim grins. "I have heard some nicknames that men have given to their girlfriends and wives and I am so blessed to have had you; you know just what to say."

"I can thank my dad for that one; he taught me well," Tommy grins back at Kim.

Kim shakes her head as she puts the food into containers that Tommy gave her. "A little too well." "The voice and the words had me willing to make love to you at any time."

"I am glad for that information now I know your weakness for me is," Tommy puts the food in the refrigerator along with the bottle of juice. He turns around and picks Kim up.

"Ooh, big strong man made my dress rise up," Kim chortles.

Tommy glances down at Kim's legs. "My plan worked perfectly than." Tommy walks the short distance to the stairs and carries Kim up the steps and to the bedroom.

"I need to be careful before we have a special surprise in my stomach," Kim adds.

"That would be wonderful," Tommy lays Kim down on the bed. "I would want us to do it the right way." "School, marriage, then babies."

Kim agrees with a head nod. "Absolutely we need that education and I would like to be married before I have a baby."

"In that case we might as well sleep," Tommy, jokes.

Kim shakes her head no quickly. "I want you for so long; no way will I let you talk me out of it."

"Just cannot help yourself; have to have some Tommy huh," Tommy, tells her.

"When have I ever been able to help myself when you were around," Kim asks.

Tommy pretends to ponder the question. "Never," Tommy removes Kim's shoes.

"So than we are both in agreement no sleep right now," Kim tells him as he lies on top of her.

Tommy smiles down at Kim. "Of course, we have that special bond that never left." He kisses her. "So, tell me where do you see yourself going to school and living afterwards," Tommy questions as he storks Kim side.

"I see us going to the same school and that university in Missouri has an excellent paleontology program and an excellent business program for me." Kim shudders as he began to place little kisses and licks down her neck and to her breasts. "I want to move to a sunny place that has lots of acres of land for our kids to play in."

Tommy kneels on the bed and raises Kim's dress over her head. "I see you have given it a lot of thought." "Can you tell me when you did your research?"

"When I broke up with what's his name and decided to show you how much I had grown and matured," Kim unbuttons Tommy's shirt. "Answer me this; did you dress up with the impression that we would make love and wanted to look good for me."

Tommy shrugs out of the shirt as Kim pushes it off his shoulders. "Subconsciously I believe I did." Tommy smiles as Kim unbuttons his pants and unzips his zipper. "Did it work?"

"Oh you know it did," Kim helps Tommy shimmy out of his pants. She raises her eyes and stares at his face to his feet. "Whatever evil spell that made me break up with you was cruel."

"One look at my body would have made you take me back no questions asked," Tommy asks as he infuses his hands in her hair again. He just could not get enough of her hair.

Kim wastes no time commenting. "Hell yeah, only you could make me do things." "I would like to know if I had shown up and the circumstances had been different think I could have stolen you and made you mine for forever."

Tommy trails one hand down Kim's body. "I don't doubt you could." "Just the smell of you drives me wild and to see you looking like this oh I would have went insane with wanting you and broken off any ties." "You blossomed into a true beauty." "Your hair, the way you don't have to put on much makeup, the clothes you wear, and that womanly scent."

"I am glad you approve," Kim bites her bottom lip as Tommy cups a breast through her bra. "What special thing have you saved for me?"

"Forever," Tommy murmurs to Kim.

Kim knew what came next. "And always." "Aw you kept our romantic saying between us."

Tommy looks Kim in the eyes. "It would not sound right if I said it to anyone else." Tommy reaches and hooks Kim's bra. He stares at her breasts with a huge smile on his face. "I see someone has grown since the last time I saw her."

"All that eating right and drinking my milk paid off," Kim throws her head back as Tommy kisses her breasts. "Mm that feels good," Kim, tells him. She places her hands on his shoulders.

Tommy licks a breast before he responds. "Oh you know you are in for so much more pleasure."

Kim could only nod her head yes, as he sucks on her other breast while pulling her panties off her and down her legs. "Now I am serious glad I gave in to you that first time."

"I doubt you could have resisted me," Tommy slides Kim's pink and black panties down her feet and tosses them over his shoulder.

"No fair; I am fully naked and you still have clothes on granted boxers but still," Kim reaches her hands to Tommy's boxer's waistband and slowly slides them down his body and off him. Tommy helps her by moving his legs so she could take them off. Kim tosses the boxes over the bed. "Now that is much better, you know I like to see what I do to you."

Tommy glazes at Kim's bellybutton. "I see you went a little wild in Florida." He licks around her bellybutton ring. "Any other surprises that I should know about before I discover them?"

Kim can barely comprehend what Tommy is saying. He was making her feel too good. "No my mother went crazy when I mentioned tattoos, so I only got the ones that washed off." As Tommy gives Kim a kiss, she takes the opportunity to nibble on his ear.

Tommy shivers as Kim sucks on his ear. "Keep that up and our first time reuniting like this will not be really that slow and sensual,"

Kim smiles sexy and looks into his eyes with fire burning in hers. "We can do that next but for right now I want to feel you inside me."

That was all the incentive Tommy needed. He positions himself and entered her without hesitation. "Oh," Tommy groans as soon as he is inside her.

Kim grasps as she feels him inside of her. She wraps her legs around him to make sure he fully enters her. "Ah, I have wanted and missed this so bad."

"Now you are saying all the right things," Tommy tells her as he picks up speed.

An hour later, Kim's head is nestled on Tommy's arm. "If you would have called and told me what I was missing I would have gotten the next flight to Angel Grove and hopped into bed with you the moment we were alone," Kim smiles at Tommy.

"I will admit that thought passed my mind with so many other scenarios of how I would win your love back and never let you go," Tommy kisses Kim.

"Someday I would like to hear those," Kim kisses Tommy back.

Tommy moves hair out of Kim's face. He smiles at her with swollen lips. "I can do that." "If you do not stop smiling at me and rubbing me than round two will be starting now."

Kim seems to glow even more as she smiles. "Is that a promise," Kim purrs.

"Yes, it is," Tommy places Kim on top of him. He loves the feel of Kim's body up against his. Tommy kisses Kim as he re-infuses one hand in her hair and the other on side. "I don't think I told you that I am happy you showed up on my doorstep and that you helped me out of my funk." He kisses her again,

"I would say that you already gave me an amazing thank you," Kim licks Tommy lips. "When our friends began to contact me back to back to tell me how bad you were doing; I dropped everything and came straight to you."

"Really, you can straight to me," Tommy asks.

Kim looks down at him. "I was getting calls from them when Kat and you two baby died about you then I got them again before the funeral." "These feelings that you would verbal attack me and blame me for their deaths plagued me and I stayed right where I was." "I was not completely afraid of your fury and I did send my apologizes and paid off your bills and rent for a while."

"That was you," Tommy smiles at Kim. "I was wondering who did that because I did not want to be indebted to anyone and tried my hardest to find out who did that."

Kim smiles down at Tommy. "It was the least I could for not showing up when I first heard." "I know it would have taken a few days since I was in Russia when I received the news then I went to Germany during the funeral." Kim clasps her hand with Tommy's hand. "I was a coward and hide behind gymnastics and singing."

"I don't blame you for wanting to hide," Tommy admits honestly. "Kim, I wanted to bitch at you but then another part of me just wanted you to hold me and comfort me."

"See that was our special bond telling me when it was okay to finally see you." Kim replies.

Tommy brings Kim's hand to his mouth and kisses it. "I think you should have not listened to our special bond and showed up." "You had to face me as the evil green ranger and you know I was the hardest on you because secretly I wanted you by my side ruling with me." "Enough feeling bad about not being there because obviously I forgive you and I want for us to be happy."

Kim nods her head. "Okay just like we have forgotten about what's his face, we can forget about me not being there for you right away."

"Alright; now where were we, oh right," Tommy licks Kim's lips before he kisses her.

Kim trembles at the feeling and grinds against Tommy. "Eh, we both know that sex is a weakness for both of us." "Whenever we want something or have messed up sex will fix it."

Tommy smiles, "Sex will fix it and I think we will make love all the time, so we will have to think of new adventures to perform while we have sex."

"I did go out and buy a lot of costumes and do talk to my friends about pleasuring." Kim licks Tommy neck before she gently gives it little bites.

"Um, I wondered where you learned all those tricks since I was the only man you had been with," Tommy grins from ear to ear. "When can I see those costumes?"

Kim glazes into his eyes. "Truthfully, I packed a few in one of my suitcases," Kim tells him coyly. "I held out to the small hope that we would rekindle our romance once you were better."

"I am glad that you did," Tommy truthfully admits. "Feel like putting one on?"

"Sure, I had a notion that you would want me to," Kim tries to rise up off Tommy.

"Who said I mean at this exact moment," Tommy chuckles. "Just feel how you have already made me feel in seconds," He grabs Kim's hand and places over his erection.

Kim's face brightens even more. "I am glad to have that effect on you and you have the same effect on me." Kim places one of Tommy's hands between her legs. No more words needed to be said between the couple; both knew that they loved each other and were meant to be together.


End file.
